


Polysci_grrrl

by westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist



Category: The West Wing
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-08-07
Updated: 2003-08-07
Packaged: 2019-05-15 13:09:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14791095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist/pseuds/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist
Summary: CJ and Toby find the most hideous hotel bed ever in New York City.  Then CJ makes Toby forget about it.





	Polysci_grrrl

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

**Polysci_grrrl**

**by:** Cm

**Character(s):** CJ and Toby  
**Pairing(s):** CJ/Toby  
**Category(s):** Romance   
**Rating:** ADULT  
**Summary:** CJ and Toby find the most hideous hotel bed ever in New York City.  Then CJ makes Toby forget about it.   


“So tell me again.”  Toby muttered.  Heshifted his eyes over to CJ and then back off her a second later.

CJ lay on the across his ugly hotel bed.  As if still speaking to the Press Corps she repeated.  “He enjoys these accommodations and proximity to the Union Square Park.  It allows for the President to meet and address the concerns of the American people in a relaxed informal setting which is more conducive to an easy flow of ideas. And why the hell should I know?”

Toby didn’t laugh.  He wasn’t a laugh out loud kind of a man.  CJ accepted that.  When she heard a small grunt, she knew that he thought it was funny.

“We’re in the town of my birth.”  Toby spread his hands wide.  “Millions of people and places to go but where are we?  Here. Winding down.”

CJ turned her head and looked at Toby.  “That’s basically what I was saying.”

“In the ugliest hotel outside of Marakeesh.”  He rubbed his eyes in effort to make the room seem better.  It didn’t.

CJ richly laughed.  She was bored and tired, a deadly combination.  Rolling onto her side, she regarded her old friend.

Toby was sitting uncomfortably in a wooden chair.  He then massaged his temples as if fighting off a headache.

“It could be worse.”  She offered.  “Josh could be here.”

Toby groaned and dropped his hands to his lap.  He remembered that one awful night when he, CJ, and Josh had bunked together.  The whole night Josh wouldn’t shut up.  He kept talking about his new assistant and tax reform.

CJ wasn’t staying with Toby tonight; she was simply winding down with him.  Toby was one of the smartest and quietest men she knew.  She must be getting punchy because for one second she wondered about staying.

As they bantered some more, Toby realized he was checking her out.  The way she lay unabashedly across his bed with her long legs and slender hands.  Instantly he tried to halt that train of thought, but there was no stopping it.  CJ was one sexy woman.  Her reddish gold hair was lying softly around her face with one piece tucked behind her ear.  Her perfectly formed earlobes naturally led him to her high cheekbones and that dip in the collarbone.

Under his curly beard, CJ could see him fighting a smile.  His dark rich eyes held that glint of amusement.

Toby couldn’t take this painful chair for another moment.  He could normally resign himself to such annoyances but not tonight.  Wondering if it was wise, he sat down next to her.

CJ didn’t seem affected by it, but he certainly was.  As their banter slid toward the sexual side, she laughed about how squeaky his bedsprings were.  If Toby was getting any, the world was sure to know.

Toby didn’t even stop to think after they locked eyes.  He leaned in and kissed her softly.  Automatically CJ closed her eyes and responded.  It was a nice kiss. As they touched it was the simple taste of another compounded with the delicious slide of lips meeting.

As he pulled back, the bed squeaked in protest.  Toby took his hands off her, but he never broke eye contact.

CJ did the most natural thing in the world.  She laughed.  “That was sure strange, Toby.”  

Her laugh wasn’t cruel or spiteful.  Quite the opposite, it was clear and melodious.  It was what they did.  They found humor in the darkest days; they kept each other going.

“I’m” He cleared his throat and looked away “not sure what I was thinking.”

“Thinking about sex” CJ rolled onto her back; the movement brought her closer to Toby.  “On that, unlike Ann Stark, we can agree.”

It had been a stressful few months.  One nightmare piled on top of another.  With nothing but empty beds awaiting them, it got hard to go home.  As the expression on his face grew morose, CJ still felt good.  Not wanting the laughter to end, she teased.  “What about making out?  You and me?”

“But what would the President think?”  Toby bantered back.

“I’m not going to tell him.”  Replied CJ with a sexy grin.

After pondering that for a minute, he said seriously. “You’re kidding.”

With him above, her below, and the bed alerting everyone in the hotel, CJ replied in a thoughtful manner.  “Yes, I am.”

There were brief smiles exchanged.  “Good” muttered Toby as he leaned in again.

As the soft kiss lengthened, Toby he knew he should touch her.  Awkwardly he chose her right hip.  Toby at first grazed the curve and then connected with a decisive grip. He quickly fell in love with that swell.

CJ caressed his lips with her tongue gently.  Before she even took a breath, his mouth opened.  Deepening their kiss, CJ felt his hand on her hip; it felt good.  Pheromones did the rest.

Pulling him close, CJ encouraged him to rest some of his weight on her.  The bed squeaked in response.  Both CJ and Toby took a chuckle break.

Then he began teasing her ticklish neck with his lips and beard.  CJ responded by stroking the thick curls at the base of his neck.  Sighing happily, CJ reflected that she hadn’t done this in a long time.  Fortunately she hadn’t forgotten how.

Looping her long leg over his hips, she pulled him to her.   Toby acquainted himself with her hip and thigh.  “You have, I must say, incredible legs.”  He murmured as he returned to her wonderful lips.

CJ’s response was to boldly stroke his tongue with her own.  Under his fingertips, Toby felt the muscles of her thigh contract again.  Then he felt the warmth radiating from between her legs.  There was now a new goal in his mind.

Sliding his hand back to cradle her hip, he pushed against her.  CJ reveled in the contact.  To her surprise, he took another long wonderful thrust and then went on to his back.

CJ thought their playtime might be over.  There was still time to claim nothing had happened.  They were fully clothed; it was only a few kisses and cloth against cloth rubbing.  The bed loudly squeaked as she sat up.

Looking into her hooded eyes, Toby asked mildly.  “Coming?”

“I’m going to kill you, you know that right?”  CJ narrowed her eyes.

Toby didn’t look in the least put out.  With a teasing note in his voice and a quirk to his lips, he replied.  “Save that for later.”

She straddled him and got right down to business.  Pushing down, she enjoyed that wonderful friction created between their bodies.  Her body throbbed against her panties and hose.  Laughing she enjoyed the sweet torture and the absolute rapture that Toby couldn’t hide.

Not being able to resist an opportunity, Toby went straight for her delicious breasts. He saved the caresses for skin to skin contact.  Unbuttoning her white cotton blouse, he couldn’t stop his fingers from shaking.

CJ shucked her blouse and, to hell with it, sent her bra soaring as well.  Turning back to Toby, she couldn’t believe the look on his face.  His curly beard couldn’t disguise how in awe he was.

The mattress couldn’t let the moment last.  The loud squeak that resulted from her shifting weight got to CJ.  She closed her eyes and said angrily.  “I hate this fucking bed.”

A chuckle came from Toby.  CJ had to watch her language in front of the Press Corps, but it was good to know she hadn’t forgotten how to swear.  He couldn’t believe how beautiful she was. 

CJ forgot about rusty springs a moment later.  Toby stroked her bare breasts.  Then he whispered that she was gorgeous.  With diligence he explored both breasts in turn.  Starting with gentle glides on the tender tops, Toby then moved around each.  His touching became light massaging; CJ enjoyed the feel of his hands.

Toby rested one hand on her bare back and encouraged her to lean toward him.  Her height might put some men off, but Toby found it unbearably sexy.  So what if she was taller than he was?  She had several feet of wonderful leg wrapped around his waist.

At the right height, he stopped her and began kissing his way around her breasts.  Her skin was soft and silky against his lips.  

Convulsively, her thigh muscles clamped down on his hips.  Toby could only imagine what that would feel like with him inside of her.  He couldn’t help groaning as his erection pushed up against his boxers and pants.

Huskily CJ chuckled.  The bed creaked as she repositioned herself.  Opening his shirt, she kissed the warm flesh beneath.    Toby had a nice masculine chest of hair.  It was dark and soft; instantly, CJ took a liking to it.

Watching CJ kiss down his chest, Toby commented quietly.  “No fashion model.”

“What?”  Distracted, she looked up from her enjoyable task.

“I, um, was saying that I’m certainly not in any kind of shape for a Ralph Lauren ad.”  He thought how gorgeous CJ was and had always been.  She was sexy and knew it.  Almost every member of the Press Corps had noted her beauty and humor.

The beautiful woman in question tugged on his beard.  “Remember me?”

Toby looked into her sexy hooded eyes.  He saw languor and satisfaction there.

“I’m Flamingo, okay?”  With a quirky grin, CJ informed him.  He needn’t worry; they were squares together in a round world.

After a twitch of Toby’s lips, she returned to her previous activity.   CJ acquainted herself with the heat of his skin.

Recapturing her lips, Toby rolled them over in a cacophony of squeaks.  CJ laughed while he disposed of his dress shirt, belt, and pants.

“This bed is too much.”  She shook her head.  “Unless we do this on the floor, everybody is going to know.”

“You can work that into your briefing.”  After a look at her breasts, Toby decided to ditch his briefs as well.

“News brief for the Kids: White House Communications Director is getting it on.”  For some reason, CJ didn’t feel the need to discuss this at length.  This would seem like one of those times that she should make lists and ponder her decision.  The thing was that it simply was right.  It didn’t feel right; it was right.

Toby’s expression was that of a famished man with an oasis in sight. He softly replied as he rejoined her on the squeakiest bed east of the Mississippi River. “It’s winding down.”

They both tried to get her skirt off.  That little conflict resulted in Toby getting his hands slapped and CJ getting a long kiss.

As he took off her beige hose and white satin panties, Toby took the opportunity to enjoy the curves of her behind.

“This is freaking me out, Toby.”

“Really?”  Toby tried to sound interested.  Honestly he was much more focused on her bare hip.  He traveled slowly from her wonderful hip to the curls between her thighs.

“Is this?”  He asked mildly a moment later.  

CJ tried to reply but couldn’t because of the gentle yet firm stroking of his hand against her.  Toby kept his fingers on her outermost layer stroking as if he had all day.

Squirming, she tried to push against his hand.  The bed squeaked into an entirely new octave.

“Claudia Jean if you aren’t quieter everyone will know exactly what’s transpiring here.”

CJ’s eyes flew open.  Never had Toby used her full name.  It sounded wonderful on his lips.  Those tasty lips gave her an idea.

Kissing him passionately, she pulled his bare chest to her breasts.  It felt heavenly, but his fingers naturally sliding in felt even better.  It may have only been a fraction of an inch; it made all the difference.

A husky moan came from CJ’s chest as Toby’s fingertips made intimate contact.  He tried to clear his throat but found it impossible.  The velvety strip of hair tingled his palm.  His digits were encased in a glorious cocoon of CJ.  As he flexed his fingers, her molten womanhood pulsed around him.

After several long moments of his caresses, CJ felt as if she might explode.  Toby purposefully avoided her most sensitive areas.  Simply put he stroked the walls of her being for pure pleasure.  Orgasms were great, but right now he wanted to prolong those warm pleasurable feelings.

Tenderly, he held her and kissed her breasts.  Laving attention on her sweet neck, Toby tried not to think about anything but her.  He felt CJ muffle a laugh when the pleasure became intense, and he knew that was wrong.  Making each other laugh, teasing, and bantering were essential components in their relationship.  “It’s okay, Baby.”  He said gently.

When CJ’s hand came feeling around his belly, he knew that this was coming to an end.  She smiled up at him as she slid her hand around his straining erection.  A groan came out of Toby’s chest, and he had no trouble meeting her gaze.  CJ had once shouted she was great in bed.  She wasn’t fibbing.

Smoothing her slender fingers slowly down his hot hard erection, CJ felt good.  A short chuckle of disbelief issued from her swollen lips.  She kept asking herself why hadn’t they done this sooner.

As she ran her fingers back up him, CJ sensed the blood surge in him.  Toby got harder in her hand.  Finally he pulled his hand away from her.  This wasn’t going to end with him coming on the bed.

Taking that same hand, he meshed his fingers with hers.  While he pulled her hand away from him, CJ said.  “They’re going to know.”

As if to illustrate her point, the bed gave another loud rusty squeak.  Toby shrugged as he moved their hands to her side to brace them.  “Let them.”

“Seriously Toby, they’re gonna know.”

The bed protested again as he resettled his knees.  “I brought a girl I met in the bar back up here.”

That response seemed to work for her.  When Toby gazed into her beautiful face, CJ’s eyes shifted down.  She tried not to laugh as she said.  “You don’t think I’m going to say that you’re the biggest I ever saw.  Only porn stars talk like that."

It didn’t seem to bother Toby in the slightest.  Leaning forward for a kiss, she saw a small smile beneath his dark beard.

“Not to say that you’re small.  In fact, you look like-” The rest of her words were lost in a long moan.

Entering her, he pressed his advantage by kissing her soft cheek.  Feeling her relax and accept him, Toby slowly pushed the rest of the way in.  He hadn’t felt this in a very long time.  When he blinked he was trying to push back the powerful wave of emotion that threatened to engulf him.

Focusing on her heat, Toby withdrew and slowly pushed back in.  It was the most incredible feeling.     

CJ breathed with his slow strokes.  Watching his battle, she decided to take his mind of whatever hurt was plaguing him.  When she pushed up off the bed, he was surprised by the ferocity of her kiss.  Her hot tongue pushed into his mouth.  He moaned as she swiped his most sensitive areas.

As he struggled for control, CJ worked against him.  She had such strong vaginal muscles.  Toby felt like he was being caressed with every stroke.

Finally he could take it no longer; the force of his passion crested over them both.  CJ devoted the rest of her being into enjoyment of his fast forceful thrusts.  With his strength pumping in and out of her, she couldn’t help but groan in pleasure.  In time with his thrusts, the bed protested loudly.

Complementing his movements, CJ pushed up against his body.  Her long legs were secured around his thighs holding him tight.  That wonderfully frightening feeling began to overtake her.  CJ wasn’t a woman to sacrifice control easily.

Toby pressed his body against her thatch of hair.  His stimulation of her pleasure center was what did it.  The bed squeaking didn’t cover up the loud gasp from CJ.  She tightened her fingers against his.  With her free hand she grabbed his back.

Pausing for one second, he tried to breathe as CJ exploded around him.  The sensations were too powerful, and he fell under pulled by the same tide.  While he held her body tight, Toby exploded as well.  He desired her and wanted her.

As the bed squeaked and banged against the wall, Toby was lost in CJ.  His pants were matched by her body’s throbs.  Pleasure radiated through two beings from the same epicenter.

For several glorious minutes, the couple enjoyed the after burn of their lovemaking.  Finally there were sighs and chuckles.  Light kisses and a smattering of touches followed.  Sleep was a necessity because their winding down was done.

The next afternoon Toby went in to check his email and found this message.

    From: Polysci_grrrl        To:TobyZiegler@whouse.gov

I had a great time last night.  Call me up next time you’re in town.

            The Girl In the Bar

This is the response CJ found on her machine.

    From:Spindoc     To:Polysci_grrrl

I find that spelling of girl to be coy.  The women’s movement if it still exists should quash that faddish spelling immediately.  It serves only to denigrate the women of America with a precocious label.   That said...anytime, any place.


End file.
